Las apariencias engañan
by love-isaq
Summary: ¿Quién piensa que todo depende de una buena apariencia?, ¿qué es lo que hay debajo de una máscara de belleza? Por que para Hinata aquel encuentro en el bosque fue el final de una vida feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.

* * *

El sol brillaba, los pájaros piaban y el viento mecía sus suaves cabellos, cualquiera diría que iba a ser un buen día. Pero no, aquel iba ser un día terrible, su nombre, Hinata Hyuga. Se acercó al lago y asomó su cabeza. Su oscuro cabello contrastaba con su pálida piel, _demasiado_, pensó. Su largo vestido verde oscuro la hacía ver más joven de lo que era a pesar de sus dieciséis años.

Suspiró cansada y se sentó en la orilla. Escuchó pasos y se giró para ver quien era.

-Neji -susurró, probablemente iría a hablar con ella de lo mismo.

-Hinata-sama -se sentó junto a ella , sin preocuparse por manchar su caro traje-. Debería pensarlo más detenidamente.

-Yo... -cerró los puños-. No pienso hacerlo, ni aunque me muera de hambre. Son personas inocentes, no pedazos de carne.

-Como protegida mía, no puedo permitir que le suceda nada -se tumbó sobre el césped-. Algún día de estos podría desfallecer o incluso perder el control. Sería mucho peor que... -dudó ante las siguientes palabras-. Alimentarse como acostumbramos a hacer los demás.

-Jamás lo he hecho de esa manera y no sé cómo se siente -al igual que su acompañante se tumbó en el césped-. Siempre lo he hecho igual, con ''sangre envasada''. Pero ahora es distinto. Siento mis fuerzas escasear, cuando veo a personas _normales_, me entran unas ganas increíbles de lanzarme a su cuello y succionar hasta su última gota de sangre hasta quedarme sin aliento. Y yo... -su rostro se ensombreció-. Yo ya no sé que hacer.

Neji observó como el rostro de su prima se transformaba en indecisión. Ella era así, jamás pensaba en ella, siempre iban las demás personas por delante.

-Sabe -cerró los ojos -,hace muchos años, incluso antes de que usted naciera, nació una antepasada nuestra. Era igual que usted, todo inocencia y amabilidad. Jamás bebió una sola gota de sangre humana. Quería la paz entre las diferentes razas. Simplemente con fuerza de voluntad consiguió no perder el control. Estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen el mismo don.

La joven soltó un par de lágrimas de felicidad. Su primo creía en ella, y con eso le bastaba. Le abrazó como si su vida le fuera en ello. El joven sonrió, había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa a su prima.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, la están esperando para realizar sus tareas, al menos así estará distraída -se levantó de un salto.

La mujer le imitó.

-Tienes razón, mejor vamos antes de que nos echen de menos.

Avanzaron a una velocidad inhumana al castillo que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Y es que, toda familia adinerada y de la nobleza tenía un castillo. Pero uno no sabe lo que puede llegar a encontrar cuando investiga lo suficiente a una familia supuestamente normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se quedó observando el techo de la habitación. Piedra, al igual que las paredes y el suelo. Varios candelabros adornaban los extremos. Una chimenea situada al lado de la alfombra, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno, como todas las mañanas _idiotas,_ pensó. Tendría que ordenar algún día de ésos que los cambiaran de lugar. Se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazo, formando una O con la boca.

Se acercó al espejo que había en una esquina de la habitación. Llevaba únicamente unos pantalones para dormir, dejando su torso desnudo. Movió su pelo con los dedos, dejándolos aún más despeinados, y se fijó en su cuerpo. Una venda teñida de color rojo cubría su brazo izquierdo, a parte de eso no encontró nada especial, salvo las cicatrices que adornaban algunas partes de su cuerpo y se sabía de memoria. Comenzó a vestirse lentamente, todo ropa oscura, como le gustaba. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió.

El camino hacia el comedor se le hizo largo, como siempre. Todo estaba decorado por lujosas pinturas y armaduras. Las pinturas, algunas eran retratos de sus antepasados, y las armaduras, las que usaron para enfrentarse a _ellos. _Entró en el comedor. Allí encontró a su hermano mayor Itachi, algunos dirían que eran la misma imagen, salvo por algunas marcas faciales y el pelo. Tampoco le sorprendió encontrarse allí a su prima, Sakura. Su pelo de un color rosa chillón llamaba la atención sobre todo lo demás, seguido por sus ojos, verde esmeralda. Cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella a primera vista, pero cuando se la llegaba a conocer mejor... Sasuke se sentó en la mesa con su familia.

-Buenos días Sasuke -saludó Sakura.

-Hmp -respondió Sasuke mientras se llevaba una manzana a la boca.

-Como siempre, mi hermano no sabe lo que significa buena educación -dijo Itachi-. Saluda bien Sasuke -dijo a modo de regaño.

-Yo saludaré como me dé la gana -bufó Sasuke.

El ambiente se tensó, cosa que notaron los tres. Sakura intentó con éxito cambiar el tema de conversación a asuntos más importantes.

-Bueno, chicos. ¿Van a salir a cazarlos?, a los vampiros me refiero -preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Tsk, sí. Hoy haremos lo mismo que siempre -respondió Itachi por la parte del bosque. Últimamente han habido muchos asesinatos por esa zona. Seguramente encontraremos algo por ahí.

-No puedo creer que le hagan eso a la gente -aportó Sakura-. Son unos monstruos.

-Te equivocas -le contradijo Sasuke-. Es su naturaleza, si no lo hacen se morirían. Son como nosotros con los animales. Cazamos para sobrevivir. Ellos hacen lo mismo.

Sakura e Itachi quedaron callados. No habían pensado en esa posibilidad, que a decir verdad era cierta. Hasta entonces, su especie habían sido los cazadores, y ahora, ellos eran los cazados.

-Yo ya me voy, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer -agregó Itachi mientras se levantaba -. Voy al bosque, Sasuke, date prisa.

-Mph, termino y voy. Ve adelantándote -dijo Sasuke.

-Sakura, ¿vienes? -volvió a preguntar Itachi.

-No, hoy no voy a ir de caza, tengo tareas que hacer respondió -dijo Sakura-. Pero si tú quieres Sasuke, voy.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla, aún sin haber terminado de desayunar. Dirigió una mirada fría a su compañera, que no lo notó.

-Itachi, mejor vayámonos ya. Tengo ganas de acción.

Salieron del comedor y caminaron por los largos pasillos de piedra. Llegaron a la salida y el sol les cegó momentáneamente. Todo era verde hasta donde les daba la vista a alcanzar. La voz de Sasuke cortó aquel silencio que reinaba.

-El bosque está a más o menos un kilómetro de aquí. Si nos damos prisa, podremos llegar en un cuarto de hora.

-De acuerdo, ¿tienes prisa, eh? -dijo irónico Itachi.

Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano, empezó a correr como si la vida le fuese en ello. Su familia no era normal, ni mucho menos. Su familia era cazadora de vampiros. Aunque aparentasen ser una familia de la nobleza más, no lo eran. Su velocidad y fuerza eran el doble que las de una persona normal, casi llegando a alcanzar a las de un vampiro. Por eso eran especiales.

Siguieron corriendo. Atravesaron campos y lagos hasta llegar a su destino. Un denso bosque se extendía ante ellos. Los árboles de vivos verdes se alzaban unos detrás de otros. Muchos enamorados iban de vez en cuando a esa zona, sobre todo a ver el atardecer en el horizonte.

-Mejor será separarnos, así tendremos más posibilidades de encontrar algo -sugiró Itachi.

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza. Ambos se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas. Definitivamente, hoy Sasuke tenía ganas de acción.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Hinata! -chillaba la niña de cabellos castaños mientras iba a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

-Hanabi -la mayor acarició el pelo de la niña-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

-Yo me siento bien -su rostro cambió a uno de pena-. Me han dicho que no quieres comer. Me siento triste -mostró su preocupada cara la niña de apenas seis años.

-No tienes porqué -aseguró Hinata-. Te prometo que estaré bien, además, ¿cómo me iba a perder el cumpleaños de mi hermana preferida? -el rostro de Hanabi se iluminó

-¡Te has acordado! -señaló seis de sus dedos a su hermana-. Cumpliré seis dentro de dos semanas. Y papá piensa dar un gran baile en mi honor. ¿No es genial?

-Claro que sí -añadió la mayor, lo que más quería en el mundo era que su hermana fuese feliz, sobre cualquier cosa.

-Hinata, prométeme que no te pasará nada -lágrimas asomaron de los pálidos ojos de la chica-. Promételo.

-Te lo prometo Hanabi -después añadió-. Además tengo un regalo muy especial que me gustaría darte -el comentario arrancó una sonrisa en la niña-. Mejor hablamos luego, es que tengo que recoger plantas medicinales al bosque para mi siguiente clase.

-De acuerdo, avísame cuando vuelvas -Hanabi dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Hinata observó el paisaje que la rodeaba. El aire le golpeó la cara. Aspiró hasta no poder más, y después soltó el aire. Amaba esa sensación, la frescura del viento. Se puso en marcha, el bosque estaba a menos de quinientos metros. Giró para ver si había alguien cerca. Nadie. Corrió. Las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz, hasta que vislumbró el bosque. Paró, pero en vez de quedar de pie, cayo, cesta en mano. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, y un dolor tremendo golpeó su estómago. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero aún así no lo hizo. Se encogió y se agarró la tripa, al cabo de unos minutos se encontró mejor. Jamás le había sucedido nada así, y no creía que fuese por correr. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia el bosque, aún interesada por lo que le había pasado. Se adentró entre los árboles.

Al instante empezó a reconocer algunas plantas, pero ninguna era la que quería. Las que buscaba estaban en el corazón del bosque, al que tardó unos pocos minutos en llegar. El centro estaba adornado por un lago, unido a una pequeña cascada de aguas cristalinas. Y ahí estaban, de un tono verde oscuro, unas plantas descansaban al lado del lago. Se aproximó para intentar cogerlas, pero cayó de rodillas. De nuevo ese dolor, pero esa vez fue peor. Su imagen se tiñó de color rojo como la sangre. Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, y sabía porqué era. Hambre. Tenía hambre, y si seguía así, no sabía si iba a poder seguir. Sentía la garganta seca, y el dolor del estómago arremetió contra ella con más violencia. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido.

Los arbustos situados detrás de ella se movieron, algo de lo que no se dio cuenta. Al momento, sintió el frío acero de una espada contra su garganta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se había acercado al lago con la intención de relajarse, pero no pudo. Cuando llegó, ya había alguien allí. Llevaba un vestido verde, lleno de encajes. A simple vista parecía el tipo de trajes que cuestan una fortuna, cosa que no se le pasó. Su cabello oscuro caía en cascada por su espalda. Una imagen digna de ver, si no fuera por la expresión en el rostro de la joven. Parecía estar sufriendo. Se iba acercar a intervenir, pero la imagen de unos largos colmillos asomando en su boca al intentar emitir un grito, hicieron que cogiese la espada que llevaba atada a su cinto y se acercara por detrás sin hacer ningún ruido. Levantó la espada y la apoyo en el cuello de la mujer. Ella levantó la vista, viendo unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, pero no era eso en lo que más se fijó, sino en su pálido cuello, tan... _apetitoso _pensó Hinata_ algo digno de probar_.

-Muere, vampiro -levantó la espada para acertar el último golpe.

Con lo que no contó fue que la mujer agarró su brazo libre y lo tiró al agua. Su espada cayó al agua, al igual que Sasuke. Por suerte cubría poco. Agitó su cabeza para evitar que el pelo le tapara la vista. La mujer había desaparecido.

-Mierda -susurró Sasuke-. Ahora que ya tenía a una presa fácil.

Intentó levantarse, pero no lo consiguió. La mujer a la que había intentado matar, se encontraba en esos momentos sobre él, agarrando sus muñecas con sus manos. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, ella ya había hincado sus colmillos en el pálido cuello del muchacho. Sintió como su boca se llenaba de la sangre del muchacho, una sangra dulce y caliente, jamás había probado algo así, su estómago dejó de dolerle al poco. Mientras, él, sentía como los colmillos se clavaban en su piel, absorbiendo lentamente su sangre, era una sensación maravillosa, _increíble, me está matando poco a poco, y aún así estoy disfrutando_. Se deshizo del agarre y apoyó sus manos en la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que ella clavara aún más sus colmillos. Sin importarle lo que estuviese pasando, todavía seguían en el agua, cosa que le distraía, quería disfrutar a tope esa sensación. La agarró de los muslos, haciendo que ella rodeara su cadera con sus piernas. Pesaba poco, y con su superior fuerza le costó poco llevarla hasta la orilla. Dejaron atrás esa superficie mojada, para poder hacer algo que los dos estaban disfrutando enormemente. La apoyó contra el árbol para que no se distrajera y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, pero empezó a verlo todo borroso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi ya llevaba rato viendo esa escena, la había visto desde el principio, desde el momento en que ella había hincado sus dientes, escondido entre los árboles. No había intervenido, quería ver de lo que era capaz su hermano. Lástima que solo se dedicase a disfrutar, y no hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Suspiró. Aquella escena le llevó un recuerdo a la mente. _La atracción de la sangre,_ en el momento en que se es mordido, se pierden los cinco sentidos, no se es capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que está pasando, ni siquiera en librarte de la criatura que te está mordiendo, simplemente, te dedicas a disfrutar de la que podría ser el único momento feliz de tu vida. Vio como Sasuke caía inconsciente delante de la chica. Se fijó más en ella. Se había llevado una mano a la boca, cosa que no había evitado que Itachi viese la sangre que recorría un camino desde su boca hasta la barbilla. Sus ojos de un color perla sobrenatural mostraron una tremenda tristeza, y casi al instante, dos gotas de agua salieron de sus ojos y surcaron sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo. Le siguieron más lágrimas. _¿Está llorando?._Jamás en su vida había visto a un vampiro llorar, se suponía que eran seres sin corazón, que no sentían, ni amor ni bondad. Ningún sentimiento salvo el de la codicia y las ansias de poder. Pero aquella persona, parecía diferente._ La Profecía_. Fue lo que pensó Itachi.

Salió al claro, donde ella le pudo ver perfectamente. Estaba asustada, y también lo demostraron sus ojos.

-Tranquila, no voy a decir nada -se acercó lentamente.

-¿Está... está muerto? -preguntó acercándose al chico inconsciente-. Yo... yo no quería hacerle daño. No sé que me ha pasado.

-Tranquila, no está muerto, solo inconsciente, se recuperará -aseguró-. Estoy seguro de que no le querías hacer daño.

-¿Por qué crees eso? -preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas-. Sabes lo que soy, y has visto lo que acabo de hacer, ¿quién dice que no podría lanzarme en estos momentos contra tu cuello?

-No creo que tú seas igual que los demás -informó-. Tu mirada es distinta, podría decir que bondadosa. No creo que le hayas hecho esto a mi hermano porque tú quisieras -Hinata abrió la boca impresionada.

-¿Es tu hermano? -se puso a jugar con sus dedos-. Si a mi hermana le hubiesen hecho algo así, yo buscaría venganza.

-Tienes razón, yo también buscaría venganza, pero ya te lo he dicho, eres diferente -pasó el brazo de Sasuke por detrás de su cuello.

-Los humanos sois extraños -susurró Hinata.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa, jamás había tratado con un vampiro tan diferente.

-Recuerda, tú no has hecho esto, y no nos conoces de nada. Pase lo que pase, tú no has estado hoy aquí. ¿Quién sabe que has venido a este bosque? -preguntó serio.

-Mi hermana pequeña y mi maestra de artes medicinales -informó Hinata.

-Será mejor que hables con ellas -dio media vuelta-. Que no digan que has estado aquí. Adiós, supongo que nos volveremos a ver -desapareció.

-Adiós -susurró Hinata para sí misma-. Es extraño lo que puede llegar a pasar en unos pocos minutos.

* * *

¿Qué os parecido?

Aunque sea nueva, espero qwue os haya gustado

Hata la próxima

Dejen reviews, pleaseeee

Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias por pasaros a leer, si tenéis alguna queja o algo por el estilo, podéis dejar reviews XD.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío**

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 2**

** LA TRANSFORMACIÓN.**

Tocó la frente de su hermano. Tenía fiebre. A pesar de que su tono de piel había palidecido, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojo. Destapó su cuello. La herida se había infectado, empezando ya a cicatrizar por los extremos. Hacía minutos que habían dejado atrás el bosque, llegando a las puertas de su castillo. Aporreó la gran puerta de madera con los nudillos. Mikoto Uchiha abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, cosa que cambió al ver a Sasuke en un estado tan lamentable. Se apartó para dar paso a sus hijos. Sin necesidad de que el hijo mayor dijese nada, los condujo hasta la habitación del menor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El castillo se alzaba imponente frente a ella. Miró el cielo. Era increíble cómo había oscurecido desde esa mañana. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entró, procurando no ser vista por nadie. Los pasillos estaban alumbrados por antorchas, haciendo que su sombra se reflejara en el suelo y la pared, una sombra completamente distorsionada. La sombra de un monstruo. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, cayendo sin control por su rostro. Giró en la esquina, y se metió por la primera puerta que vio. Su habitación.

La cama estaba hecha, probablemente los sirvientes hubiesen entrado cuando estaba en el bosque. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se dejó caer en la cama. Gritó al ver a su primo Neji detrás de ésta. Intentó hacer desaparecer el resto de lágrimas de su cara, no quería que su primo la viera así.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -no quería ser brusca, pero en ésos momentos lo único que le apetecía era descansar.

-Olí sangre -explicó su primo-. Cómo es algo normal por aquí, nadie le dio importancia, pero entre ése olor pude distinguir el suyo, y me preocupé.

-¿Sangre?, no sé de qué me estás hablando -mintió, aunque sabía que no lo iba a creer, no por algo Neji era considerado el mejor entre los mejores.

Él acercó la mano a la cara de su prima, algo que ella no esperaba y acarició con suma delicadeza su labio inferior, una delicadeza que ella no pensó que tenía. Cuando separó la mano le enseñó lo que había en ella: sangre. Con las prisas se había olvidado de limpiarse. Neji se metió el dedo en la boca, saboreando aquella sangre.

-Varón, probablemente de unos diecisiete a dieciocho años -continuó diciendo las características-. Moreno, ojos oscuros, tez blanca y... es uno de ellos.¿Qué ha sucedido?

Hinata se echó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos. Odiaba que la vieran en un estado tan lamentable, el único momento en que sus esfuerzos por ser fuerte se desvanecían.

-Yo...yo... no sé que pasó, me mareé y después sentí como si una extraña fuerza invadiese mi cuerpo y me obligara a hacerlo. Pero, ése hombre, ¿porqué no se separó? Dejó que hiciese lo que quería. Es todo tan confuso -le abrazó, si alguien podía entenderla era él.

-Es normal, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, no debes de sentirte mal. Y respecto a ése tipo. Bueno, es normal que no lo sepas.

Hinata se incorporó, mirando fijamente a Neji, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó curiosa.

-Existe una cosa llamada ``atracción de la sangre´´. Nadie sabe exactamente cómo definirlo. Consiste en una unión. En el momento en que clavaste tus colmillos en su cuello fuisteis uno. Me explico, el sintió lo mismo que tú en ese momento. Aunque es extraño, jamás, en toda mi vida había oído de una cosa como esa, tan solo rumores.

-¿Quieres decir que él sintió lo mismo que yo? -recordó como había sabido la sangre por primera vez en su boca, había sido una sensación maravillosa, como haber cruzado el desierto sin una gota de agua, y al final del camino te encontrases con un oasis para ti solo.

-Sí, lo mismo. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, al fin y al cabo, dentro de unas horas estará muerto -Hinata levantó la mirada horrorizada.

-¿Cómo muerto?

-Sí, hace tiempo que nadie consigue sobrevivir a la transformación, sería muy extraño que lo consiguiera él -se dirigió hacia la puerta-. No sé preocupe por lo sucedido, no se lo contaré a nadie.

Aquellas palabras trajeron un recuerdo a la mente de Hinata.

-Tengo que avisar a Kurenai-sensei. Debo decirle que no diga nada -Hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero su primo la detuvo.

-Tranquila, ya la aviso yo, tú quédate aquí descansando -salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Viste algo? -preguntó Mikoto a su hijo mayor. Cogió un paño de la mesa y lo metió en el barreño, mojándolo con el agua que había dentro.

-No, cuando llegué lo encontré así -mintió, pero la mujer no se dio cuenta -. Sobrevivirá.

-Mi hijo -dejó el trapo húmedo en la frente de Sasuke-. ¿Cómo pueden haberle hecho esto?

Contemplaron a Sasuke. Dormía en la cama de su habitación. Tenía fiebre, pero le había bajado desde que habían llegado. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Le habían quitado la camiseta para sanar mejor la herida, dejando su musculoso torso al aire. Mikoto acercó la mano para quitar un mechón de pelo rebelde de la cara de Sasuke, pero no llegó a tocarle.

Una luz negra recorrió el cuerpo de su hijo. Cerró aún más los ojos, dejando ver el sufrimiento que tenía en ése momento. Abrió la boca para emitir un grito que no llegó a salir, dejando ver los colmillos que empezaban a crecerle. Mikoto e Itachi se alejaron, viendo como las heridas de su cuerpo empezaban a sanarle a una velocidad inhumana. La luz negra se hizo espesa, cubriendo a Sasuke por completo, sin dejar que se le viera. Finalmente, la luz desapareció adentrándose por la boca y oídos de Sasuke. Itachi y Mikoto se quedaron quietos esperando ver la reacción de Sasuke. Él abrió los ojos, dejando ver los ojos más oscuros que hubiesen visto jamás, unos ojos que mostraban una enorme oscuridad.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, si tenéis alguna sugerencia...

Me gustaría dar las gracias a dos personas muy especiales.

. Ha sido la primera persona que me ha dejado un review, cosa que me ha motivado a continuar con el fic. Muchas gracias

. También te agradezco tu review, y decirte que eres muy intuitivo. Sí, Sasuke e Hinata volverán a encontrarse en el baile. Pero ya no doy más detalles XD.

Gracias por pasaros a leer. Muchos besos.


	3. Chapter 3

hola, gracias por leer, he de avisar que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**MATRIMONIO**

-Señorita Hinata, el señor la llama -dijo la doncella con una voz apagada.

Giró para permitir la ida de la mujer.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte -la doncella realizó una reverencia y abandonó la estancia.

Hinata volvió a girar. Estaba sentada en la silla de su tocador, frente a un enorme espejo. A uno de los lados había un pequeño peine de plata, junto a un adorno de oro, una herencia de su madre. Se levantó y cogió una bata para tapar el camisón que llevaba. Salió por la puerta de madera, camino hacia el lugar donde estaba su padre, la biblioteca.

Abrió la puerta, la más distinguida que había en aquel castillo, con adornos en plateado y dorado. La biblioteca era la sala donde se realizaban las reuniones más importantes.

-Pasa hija -la voz de su padre, grotesca.

Hinata se acercó a donde estaba la voz, en un sofá frente a la chimenea. Hinata no se sentó, permaneció de pie.

-Te he mandado llamar, porque, cómo bien sabrás, dentro de una semana realizaremos la celebración del sexto cumpleaños de tu hermana -dio un sorbo al café que tenía entre las manos-. Ése día será especial para ti, se decidirá tu próximo marido.

Hinata lamentó no haberse sentado. Las piernas empezaban a temblarle, amenazando en tirarla al suelo de un momento a otro. Se agarró a la estantería, llevándose la mano a la boca. Cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba cerca del colapso nervioso. Su padre no giró para ver su reacción, siguió con sus tareas sin importarle lo que le sucedía a su primogénita. Hinata salió corriendo, soltando lágrimas, y maldiciendo a su padre mentalmente. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se lanzó sobre la cama, mordiendo la almohada para no gritar. Estaba harta, harta de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Cerró los puños y se acercó a la ventana, subiéndose en el alféizar.

-¡Te odio! -gritó expresando todo su dolor-. ¡Juro que te odio!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba él, con una mujer al lado. Ella estaba en la cama, blanca como la tiza y los ojos completamente cerrados, con una enorme mancha de sangre en el cuello. Él, limpiándose la boca. Itachi, enfadado, golpeó la puerta para llamar la atención de su hermano.

-Parece que te lo has pasado bien esta noche -dijo apoyado en la pared.

-Lárgate -aclaró mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. No quiero verte.

Salió de la estancia, seguido de cerca por su hermano. Caminaron por el castillo, sin rumbo alguno, hasta que Sasuke se giró, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su hermano.

-¿No me has oído?. Lárgate -ordenó con voz autoritaria.

-No deberías haberlo hecho -anunció Itachi-. Como padre y los demás se enteren de lo que eres, ten por seguro que aunque seas un miembro de la familia, acabarán contigo - Sasuke emprendió la marcha.

-Pues ve a decírselo a padre -dijo Sasuke-. No creo que le importe mucho lo que sea.

Itachi suspiró, su hermano era un cabezota, que no cambiaría de opinión.

-Padre quiere hablar con nosotros -anunció-. Así que sígueme.

Los dos fueron hacia el jardín, donde probablemente estuviese. Y así era, sentado en un banco al lado de la fuente. Sasuke e Itachi se acercaron y se situaron en frente de él. Fugaku les miró con una intensa mirada negra, similar a la de sus hijos.

-Hijos -saludó el hombre.

-Buenos días padre -dijo Itachi-. Una de las sirvientas nos avisó de que nos habías llamado.

-Así es -aclaró-. Hace unos días llegó una invitación de la familia Hyuga. Dentro de unos días se celebrará el cumpleaños de la hija menor de Hiashi Hyuga.

-¿Y eso en qué nos incumbe a nosotros? -preguntó Sasuke con gesto de aburrimiento en la cara.

-La familia Hyuga posee un gran poder económico y social -Fugaku fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada-. El caso es que ése día será escogido el futuro marido de la primogénita de los Hyuga.

-¿Y? -insistió Sasuke.

-Déjame terminar Sasuke -ordenó-. El caso es que vosotros entraréis a formar parte del grupo de pretendientes de Hinata Hyuga.

-¡¿Qué?! -Gritó Sasuke enfadado. Viendo el panorama, Itachi se puso en medio.

-¿Quién es ésa Hinata Hyuga? -preguntó interesado.

-La heredera de los Hyuga. Su matrimonio con alguno de nuestros miembros, significaría que los Uchiha controlarían los territorios de los Hyuga.

Itachi realizó una mueca, odiaba la crueldad que a veces mostraba su padre. Agarró a su hermano del hombro y lo condujo al interior del castillo.

* * *

Hola !!!!

Queridos lectores, admito que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pero es que el próximo capítulo cambia de tema: es el capítulo del baile.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Agradecimientos:

Gaahina-4e: jejeje, te has acordado de la profecía, sólo puedo decir que aparecerá pronto. Gracias por leer y dejar review.

Maya Uzumaki: gracias, en realidad me cuesta mucho escribir. Gracias por leer y dejar review.

Viicoviic: has hecho una pregunta muy interesante, Itachi no quiere venganza debido a una profecía que saldrá más adelante. Gracias por dejar review, me alegra que leas.

Chrismas-machine: gracias, después de hacer una historia, a la gente le encanta que se les felicite por el trabajo (me incluyo), la verdad, la trama a veces me cuesta realizarla. Gracias por leer y dejar review.

Adelanto: Sólo puedo decir que Sasuke querrá venganza pero.... ahí se queda XD.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaa!!!! Espero que éste capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, gracias a las recomendaciones de la gente he intentado hacerlo más largo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EL BAILE**

Un corazón, de diamantes y rubíes, cadena de oro. Lo enganchó alrededor de su blanquecino cuello. Se miró en el espejo. Su moreno cabello caía rizado sobre su espalda. Su vestido azul marino hacía destacar su blanca piel. No tenían mangas, con un pronunciado escote, era largo hasta el suelo y apenas dejaba ver los zapatos de tacón, el encaje destacaba en los extremos . Iba a conjunto con unos guantes blancos como la nieve que llegaban hasta los codos.

-Su padre quiere que baje -anunció una criada.

-En seguida bajo -respondió Hinata, intentando no reflejar el dolor que sentía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Parezco un idiota -dijo Sasuke.

-Lo eres -afirmó Itachi.

-¡Serás...! -gritó Sasuke a punto de golpear a su hermano, pero su madre intervino.

-Si estás muy guapo deja de quejarte -Mikoto miró a su marido, sentado en frente suyo-. Niños, quiero que os comportéis, a esta cena va a ir gente muy importante de todos los lugares -asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla recibiendo el viento y provocándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estamos a punto de llegar -anunció el cochero.

El coche tirado por caballos negros como la noche fue disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta frenar delante de la puerta. Mujeres y hombre vestidos con trajes de gala bajaban de sus respectivos carros, ayudados por los pajes que los conducían al interior del castillo. Las primeras en bajar del carruaje fueron Mikoto y Sakura, vestida con un vestido rosa pálido. A continuación salieron Sasuke e Itachi seguidos de Fugaku.

Sasuke miró alrededor, el jardín estaba bien cuidado. Una fuente destacaba en el centro, rodeado de diversos tipos de árboles. Las rosas y los jazmines resaltaban entre el resto de flores, todas de colores vivos.

El interior del castillo estaba decorado por velas, situadas en los candelabros y en las lámparas. Las mesas estaban llenas de comida. Una tarta blanca como la nieve de tres pisos adornaba la mesa más grande. La gente murmuraba entre sí, algunos para alabar el decorado y otros para criticarlo. Los camareros iban de aquí para allá con bandejas de aperitivos y copas de bebidas que la gente cogía.

-He oído que es muy hermosa -comentó Sakura. Cogió una de las copas de vino que llevaba un camarero y se lo llevó a los labios, degustando aquel dulce sabor.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Sasuke con aburrimiento en la voz.

-¿Quién va a ser?, Hinata Hyuga, la heredera -rió Sakura-. Dicen que su voz es dulce como el piar de los pájaros, sus labios carnosos como una manzana y sus ojos blancos como la luz de la luna. Y también es inteligente y una persona amable que ayuda a los demás sobre cualquier cosa. En cierta parte, tengo envidia de ella, tal y como la describen.

-No me lo estás dejando muy bien -sonrió Itachi-. Si es cierto eso que dices, no me extraña que tenga tantos pretendientes -dijo Itachi observando a los hombre jóvenes que rondaban el lugar.

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared de piedra, aburrido por la conversación.

-Bueno, pues ahora a esperar a que venga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El camino hacia el salón se le hacía más y más largo, a pesar de que serían cerca de cincuenta metros o menos. Todavía recordaba la conversación que había tenido minutos antes con su padre.

_-Hija, muchas de las personas que acudirán al baile, se acercarán a nosotros por el interés. No hará falta que hables de la familia, ni siquiera que hables de ti. En cuanto se decida tu marido, será con él con el que podrás hablar de estos temas, pero con nadie más -hizo una pausa-. Y por último, jamás le cuentes a tu marido lo que eres._

Agarró con más fuerza la mano de su padre. La luz de la puerta se iba haciendo más y más grande a medida que se acercaban. Oyó como anunciaban su nombre y el de su padre. Cerró los ojos y olisqueó el aire. Comida humana, un olor bastante desagradable, seguido del olor a sangre. Un olor dulce, y sabroso. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ése olor, lo conocía, pero... ¿de qué? Intentó concentrarse, olvidando el resto. Un olor extraño, parecía dulce, pero no se parecía en nada a los demás. Si estuviera más cerca, a lo mejor podría reconocerlo. La luz la cegó durante unos momentos, abriéndole paso a un salón lleno de gente, todos vestidos de forma elegante. Todos acompañados. Todos les dieron la bienvenida en una salva de aplausos.

Hiashi le soltó la mano, situándose en el centro del salón, donde le prestaban atención.

-Queridos invitados... -dejó de prestar atención para fijarse en los invitados. Todos jóvenes, todos llenos de sangre. Muchos la miraban, algunos le ojeaban de arriba a abajo, dejando claro que era lo que querían y otros simplemente la ignoraban, demostrando que lo único que les interesaba era el poder económico de su familia -... para celebrar el sexto cumpleaños de mi hija menor Hanabi... -se mareó, otra vez ese olor dulzón. Se estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba probarla. Miró otra vez. Nadie le sonaba, aunque también era cierto que había mucha gente que había pasado por alto -...Hinata comenzará abriendo el baile con el primero de sus pretendientes -cogió un pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta. Hanabi, a su lado, le dio ánimos.

Debía de rondar los treinta años, con una barba crecida y una hosca mirada. Daba miedo. El baile le pareció más largo de lo que era. La gente murmuraba sobre ella. Oía a la orquesta tocando, y esperó hasta que terminara, ése y el resto de bailes que quedaban, hasta que se escogiera su próximo marido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era ella, desde el momento que la había visto entrando por la puerta, la había reconocido. Era cierto lo que decían de ella. Labios carnosos y ojos blancos como la luna. Miró a su hermano pequeño. Desde que había entrado no había apartado la vista de ella.

-El pequeño Sasuke se ha enamorado -susurró Itachi malicioso.

Sasuke le dio un codazo en las costillas disimuladamente, haciendo que a Itachi se le cortara por unos minutos la respiración.

-Idiota, simplemente estaba oliendo su sangre. Huele... bien. Muy bien a decir verdad -susurró más para sí mismo.

Itachi contuvo el aliento. Se acababa de acordar. Aquella mujer era la que había mordido y convertido a su hermano. ¿Cómo es que él no quería venganza? Itachi se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se había olvidado de preguntarle si se acordaba de quién lo había hecho, y Sasuke no había preguntado ni una vez, así que... ¿cómo iba a adivinar que su hermano había perdido la memoria de unas dos horas?

Pensó en lo último dicho por Sasuke, imaginando como debía ser el poder oler sangre. Quizás cómo oler un plato de comida. Escucharon el discurso de Hiashi Hyuga, respecto a sus dos hijas. Hinata comenzó baile con un hombre de aspecto grotesco.

Sasuke se fijó en la mujer. Era bella. Su cabello seguía el movimiento de su cuerpo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, de color perla, tan hermosos y a la vez tan vacíos.

Tenía hambre. Comió el día anterior, y pensaba que con eso sería suficiente. Pero desde que la había olido, aquella sangre que le llamaba, le había entrado hambre, un hambre atroz. Se fijó en el cuello de la aludida. Blanco cómo la nieve, probablemente blando al clavar los colmillos hasta sentir la sangre llenando su boca y bajando por su garganta. Definitivamente, su sangre sería suya. Apretó con fuerza los puños, intentando distraerse para no abalanzarse sobre ella en ésos momentos. Vio cómo bailaba. Ésa inseguridad en sus movimientos, pero aún así lo hacía bien.

Terminó el baile, y comenzó el siguiente con otra persona diferente, apenas debía de tener quince años. Se unieron al baile más parejas que bailaban alrededor de los protagonistas. A un lado del salón, estaba Hanabi al lado de Neji, abriendo los regalos que le había traído la gente. Algunas personas la rodeaban viendo cómo Hanabi alababa los regalos, como niña bien educada que era.

Pasó el tiempo. Minuto a minuto. Segundo a segundo. La gente bebía y comía, un placer prohibido para Sasuke. La música fue parando lentamente. Hinata y su pareja se separaron, el hombre dirigiéndose hacia el público, Hinata estática en medio de la pista. Hiashi Hyuga abrió los labios para decir el nombre del próximo.

-Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se había olvidado completamente, él también tenía que bailar. Sus ojos brillaron. Sería su oportunidad para hablar con ella. Se hizo paso entre la multitud, viendo como Hinata miraba en todas direcciones buscándole. Cuando le vio, sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando miedo. Retrocedió un par de pasos, y bajó la mirada. Itachi le tendió la mano, Hinata levantó la suya poco a poco, hasta colocarla encima de la de su pareja. La música comenzó, iniciando el baile. Hinata levantó la mirada poco a poco, encontrándose con unos ojos negros como el carbón, pero a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, ésos ojos mostraban calor y seguridad. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Itachi curioso.

-A pesar de tu aspecto, eres una buena persona -respondió Hinata de forma tímida.

-Aspecto... es extraño lo que puede ocultar un buen aspecto -lo dijo sin mala intención, pero aún así, hizo reflexionar a Hinata.

-¿Qué pasó con aquel chico?, al que mordí, era tu hermano,¿no? -aclaró con una voz suave.

-No te preocupes, él está bien -intentó consolarla Itachi.

-Pero... no entiendo. Si un vampiro muerde a un humano, introduce en su cuerpo un veneno que lo mata poco a poco. Si una persona llega a crear los anticuerpos, el veneno, cómo si fuera una trampa, en vez de desvanecerse, empieza a transformar al individuo en uno de los nuestros, es por eso que no hay casi ningún vampiro que halla sido transformado de un humano, casi todos son hijos de vampiros. Debido a eso escaseamos. Si lo que dices es cierto, tu hermano ha creado los anticuerpos y es uno de los nuestros -susurró volviendo a agachar la mirada-. Todo por mi culpa.

Itachi soltó la cintura de Hinata y le levantó la cara por la barbilla.

-No ha sido culpa tuya -sonrió-. Seguro estaba destinado a pasar.

-¿Destinado a pasar? -se extraño, estaba acostumbrada a oír hablar del destino a Neji-. No... no entiendo.

-No es nada, tonterías mías -informó-. ¿Qué harás cuándo se elija a tu prometido?

-Supongo que lo mismo que todas las esposas. Mi futuro marido imagino que querrá descendencia.

-¿Descendencia?, ¿las mujeres vampiros podéis tener hijos? -preguntó, a lo que Hinata se sonrojó cómo un tomate.

-Bu-bueno, sí, ya sa-sabes cómo se ti-tienen hijos. Los vampiros somos casi iguales que los humanos. No hay razón para que no podamos tenerlos. Nosotros nos parecemos en todo a ellos, excepto nuestra dieta -bromeó.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? -preguntó curiosa.

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha -informó Itachi.

Dejaron de hablar y se concentraron en el baile. Itachi se fijó en ella. Era muy hermosa, la más hermosa que hubiese visto. Sus ojos eran la representación más perfecta que hubiese de la luna, con ése brillo tan especial que los hacía diferentes de los demás. Y aquel cuerpo, perteneciente a la de una mismísima diosa, con todas las curvas definidas. Sus labios, tan carnosos que daban ganas de apoderarse de ellos. Agitó la cabeza para liberarse de aquellos pensamientos tan estúpidos. ¿Desde cuándo era un romántico?

El baile terminó. Se separaron lentamente, Itachi cogió la mano de Hinata, y plantó un ligero beso en la mano de Hinata, cubierto por un guante. Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas durante unos momentos. Itachi dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente. Hinata suspiró y se miró la punta de los zapatos.¿Cuántos bailes más quedaban?

-Uchiha Sasuke -se oyó la voz potente.

Hinata subió repentinamente la cabeza _¿Otro Uchiha?, no me digas que es... _Comenzó a temblarle el labio, y se llevó la mano a la boca.

Itachi contempló a su hermano. Estaba tenso y se notaba en la mandíbula, la tenía apretada. Desde que habían dicho su nombre para que saliese a bailar había fruncido el ceño y se había cruzado de brazos. La gente miraba alrededor para buscar al propietario de dicho nombre.

-Tsk -bufó Sasuke. Descruzó los brazos y se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile. Cada vez era más difícil, era una especie de atracción, lo llamaba, decía su nombre a gritos. La chica estaba en el centro de la pista con una mano en la boca. Sasuke se acercó a ella, tendiéndole una mano, la que cogió dubitativa. Sasuke puso su otra mano en la cintura de la chica.

Hinata suspiró al sentir la mano en su cintura, era la primera vez que se sentía así, tan indefensa. Una mirada negra que parecía atravesarla y descubrir hasta sus más profundos temores. La música comenzó, empezando a moverse sus cuerpos al son del ritmo. Sasuke mantenía la mirada fija en el cuello de su acompañante, tan suave y delicado, pidiendo que clavara sus colmillos y sorbiese su sangre. Se acercó un poco más a su cuello.

Hinata resopló al sentir el aliento de Sasuke en su cuello, sabía su condición de vampiro, y no le hacía ninguna gracia esa distancia tan pequeña entre ellos. Gimió de dolor al sentir la presión que ejercía Sasuke en su cintura.

No podía aguantar más, apretó la mano, haciéndola daño. No podía aguantar, era como una droga, una pequeña luz en un pozo de oscuridad. Solamente era un pequeño mordisco, no podía pasar nada importante. Sintió cómo sus colmillos crecían en su boca ansiosos de sangre. Se acercó poco a poco.

La distancia disminuía, cada vez sentía su aliento más cerca, dispuesto a lo que fuese por sangre. Ella soltó su mano, pero Sasuke no hizo lo mismo, agarró la mano aún más fuerte, sin estar dispuesto a soltarla.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, ahora necesito pediros un favor, para intentar mejorar la historia, necesito que me escribáis un review con las cosas que os gustan y que no os gusta de este fic, también si queréis recomendaciones. Muchas gracias !!

Hitomi black dark: espero que te haya gustado, he intentado hacerlo un poco más largo, pero si quieres lo hago aún más XD. Gracias por tu apoyo !!

Viicoviic: jejejeje, lo de prometido se dirá en el próximo capítulo, mientras tanto... XD. Lo de la profecía saldrá dentro de algunos capítulos jejeje. Gracias por escribir !!

BeautifulGirl100: tu duda ha sido resuelta en este chapter, cuando Hinata habla con Itachi, espero que te haya ayudado, si sigues teniendo dudas, escribe e intentaré ayudarte. Gracias por leer !!

Gaahina-4e: jejeje, Sasuke ha perdido la memoria, pero... ¿quién dice que la memoria no se pueda recuperar ? kukuku, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por pasarte !!

DaLm-SHvsNh: no he podido actualizar muy pronto porque me ha pillado cierta cosa en medio, pero lo he hecho más largo XD. Gracias por acercarte a leer !!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.

Antes de empezar, me gustaría explicar una cosa, en capítulos anteriores ya aclaré lo que sucedía cuando un vampiro mordía a un humano, pero no a un vampiro. Si un vampiro muerde a otro vampiro, le puede matar directamente por lo del veneno que le introducía en su cuerpo. Si no lo habéis entendido, no dudéis en preguntarme.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**ADIÓS NEJI, HANABI...**

Sólo un pequeño paso, un pequeño acercamiento y podría tocar el cielo. Sabía que la gente estaba mirando, pero no le importaba. Solamente quería probarla. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero jamás había olido nada así. Simplemente había sido olerla, y el hambre invandió su cuerpo. Era más bien como una necesidad, como una droga.

Se estaba acercando poco a poco, lo había notado. Había visto el tono carmín que había adquirido sus ojos durante unos segundos. Forcejeó sin que la gente se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero él era muy fuerte, había agarrado su muñeca y su cintura. Le estaba haciendo daño. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar, con lo que no contó es que un pequeño hilo de sangre recorriese su labio hasta la ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de dirección, pasaron de su cuello a sus labios.

La sala entera soltó una exclamación.

Sasuke Uchiha acababa de besar a Hinata Hyuga. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba la gente que estaba viendo el baile. Pero para ellos era completamente diferente. Para él, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, absorbía cada gota de sangre como si fuera única. Ella sabía que era su primer beso, o al menos algo parecido, sabía que solo estaba interesado en su sangre y en nada más, pero le gustaba. Sentía la lengua acariciando su labio en busca de más.

Sasuke quería más, quería hasta la última gota de sangre, más cantidad. Quería clavar sus dientes. Se dispuso a hacerlo, pero sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con dos perlas blancas. No, perlas no, eran ojos. Unos ojos bonitos, pero nada especial. Lentamente fue separando su boca a regañadientes, aún con ése sabor metálico, la herida de la boca de la Hyuga había desaparecido. Giró la cabeza para saber quien le estaba interrumpiendo. Los mismos ojos blancos, pero éstos demostraban dureza, dureza e ira.

-Respeta las distancias Uchiha -informó Neji con voz ronca-. Mi prima no es una cualquiera con la que te puedas besar a la primera, así que ten cuidado -se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia uno de los extremos de la sala-. Ten por seguro que si no estuviésemos delante de toda esta gente, ya estarías muerto -se aseguró de que lo último sólo lo oyese Sasuke, y a paso lento, se metió entre la gente.

La canción terminó, y Sasuke volvió a mirar a su pareja de baile, estaba asustada, eso estaba claro. La soltó, haciendo que ella trastabillase hacia atrás. Vio detrás de ella una enorme puerta que conducía a los jardines, y sin dirigirle otra mirada a la chica, se dirigió hacia allí. Todavía quedaba tiempo para que terminasen los bailes, y se dijera el nombre del prometido de la Hyuga, sólo tenía que aguantar unas horas más, y no la volvería a ver, ya sería demasiada casualidad que fuera él su prometido. Respiró profundamente al recibir el aire fresco de la noche, fuera de las agobiaciones de la gente. Siguió los caminos de setos, llegando hasta una enorme fuente. Se acercó hacia las aguas cristalinas, metiendo la mano en ella, aquél gesto le hizo pensar en lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos.

Sus labios eran dulces, comparables con el sabor de su sangre, pero habría sido mejor si la hubiese tomado de su cuello, y en más cantidad. Se había quedado con las ganas de más. Y ésa sed no podía saciarla nadie, nadie que no fuese la Hyuga. Empezó a caminar alrededor de la fuente para intentar quitarse el tema de la cabeza. ¿Por qué le había tenido que pasar eso a él?, ¿por qué le tenían que haber transformado? Si al menos supiese quién había sido, podría vengarse, pero nada. Ni un triste recuerdo de cómo había pasado. Si se concentraba a lo mejor le venía algún recuerdo. Sólo se acordaba de aquellos árboles, y ese olor característico del bosque. Nada, todo negro. ¿Negro?, no, había también un color blanco.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó golpeando un árbol. Levantó el puño observando la marca que había dejado-. ¿Quién eres? -preguntó susurrando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ése había sido el último baile. Y sus pies le estaban matando, sentía como si miles de agujas se le clavaran. Se separó de su pareja de baile, haciendo una reverencia como despedida. Oía a la gente murmurando, murmurando sobre ella. Desde el baile con el Uchiha, la gente le estaba mirando mal, podía escuchar los comentarios. Esquivó a la gente que bailaba alrededor, y caminó hacia su padre. Estaba hablando con otras personas a las que no conocía. Uno de ellos era completamente rubio, con aspecto de persona amable. La otra sin embargo, tenía sus ojos negros, igual que los de los Uchiha, una mirada fría, como el hielo. Su padre la vio, e hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara, y así hizo.

-Hija, te presento al señor al señor Namikaze, y al señor Uchiha -''Uchiha'', ésa palabra resonó en su cabeza, ¿por qué todo en ése día giraba alrededor de los Uchiha, parecía como un imán que siempre conduce al mismo lugar.

La conversación continuó con un par de halagos por parte del Uzumaki, seguido por la mirada fría del Uchiha. Continuaron conversando acerca de sus hijos, un tema que Hinata no le interesaba. La música mareaba, y la gente bailando y rozándola le agobiaba. Los jardines. Un lugar donde podría relajarse hasta que dijeran el nombre de su prometido. Chocó con un par de personas antes de llegar a la puerta. Salió al exterior y miró si había alguien cerca. Nadie. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que había cerca, y se quitó los zapatos, sintiendo la fría piedra. Miró el cielo. Negro. ¿Sería así su alma también?, dirigió su mirada hacia el punto más brillante del firmamento, después de todo, siempre se puede sacar una parte buena de cualquier cosa.

Se levantó del banco, aún sin ponerse los zapatos. La piedra pinchaba, pero daba igual, le encantaba andar descalza. Siguió el camino y se adentró en un laberinto de plantas, plantas que llegaban perfectamente a los dos metros, e impedían ver el camino a seguir. El camino se dividía en dos, giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y otra vez a la izquierda. Muy pocas veces se había adentrado en el laberinto, y si lo había hecho, había sido en compañía de Neji o Hanabi. Siguió caminando, pasaron los segundos, los minutos..., y no encontraba la salida. Definitivamente, se había perdido. Miró alrededor, había cinco caminos distintos, ¿por cuál ir?.Un ruido llamó su atención, se dio la vuelta. Las plantas se agitaron, a lo mejor sería alguien que también se había perdido y podrían encontrar la salida juntos.

-Di-disculpe, m-me he perdido y no encuentro la salida -aclaró intentando creer que no estaba hablando sola-. Si usted quiere, podríamos encontrarla juntos.

Nada, ni una respuesta, dio un par de pasos más. Pegó un salto al ver un par de esferas luminosas que la miraban fijamente. Las plantas se movieron más bruscamente, haciendo que Hinata aguantase un grito al ver un hombre saliendo de entre ellas. Le reconoció al instante, era la primera pareja de baile que había tenido, el hombre que le inspiraba desconfianza.

-Caperucita le preguntó a su abuela, ``abuelita, abuelita, ¿por qué tienes unos dientes tan grandes´´ -se mofó mirando fijamente a Hinata-. ``Para comerte mejor´´.

Él saltó sobre ella, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Él abrió la boca, mostrando unos largos colmillos afilados. Hinata se movía intentando esquivar esos dientes, que iban directos a su cuello. No podía aguantar mucho, si gritaba, podría ir alguien corriente y descubrir su secreto, pero si no lo hacía, entonces moriría.

-¡Socorro!, ¡por favor, ayuda! -gritó sintiendo las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Se retorció, y en un intento desesperado le pegó una patada en la entrepierna. El hombre se quitó de encima y empezó a rodar por el suelo gritando de dolor. Hinata aprovechó la ocasión y se levantó del suelo. No tenía demasiado tiempo en escapar, corrió hacia el primer camino que vio. Continuó avanzando sin saber a donde se dirigía, buscando la salida. Suspiró al ver un espacio abierto, había encontrado la salida. El castillo estaba cerca, se disponía a seguir corriendo, pero notó una mano helada sobre su cuello, y un intenso dolor en la espalda, la había estampado contra un árbol. Miró al hombre que tenía enfrente, hizo una mueca al ver la sonrisa sádica que asomaba en su cara. Intentó respirar, pero no podía, la estaba ahogando.

-Por-por favor -notaba que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia-. No lo haga -lo empezaba a ver todo borroso, sentía el pánico recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzó a llorar -. Por favor -repitió.

-Lo siento -notó la ironía-. Pero la vida es así, el cazador caza a la presa, mientras ella ve cómo pasan los últimos segundos de su vida.

Cerró los ojos esperando los últimos segundos de su vida, pero en vez de eso, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Abrió la boca en busca de más aire entre tosidos, buscó alrededor, intentando encontrarlo, pero la oscuridad era un factor que no ayudaba. Se fijó en un punto, vio dos figuras, una de ellas inclinada sobre la otra. Observó con espanto como una de ellas caía al suelo provocando un ruido sordo. Se echó para atrás aún recuperándose. Lanzó un pequeño grito al ver dos esferas rojas fijas en ella que la miraban desde la oscuridad. Se acercaban, caminó a gatas de espaldas hasta chocar contra el mismo árbol de antes. Miró hacia el cielo, las nubes que tapaban la luna habían desaparecido, iluminando el lugar con un color blanquecino.

Distinguió al chico que se acercaba, era Sasuke Uchiha. Llevó inconscientemente una mano a su cuello, y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear otra vez. Todos querían lo mismo, ¿por qué no podía haber sido una chica corriente?, tendría amigas, se reunirían para hablar, de ropa, de chicos... pero no, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

Cada vez estaba más cerca, ¿por qué tenía que haber ido al bosque justo ése día?, tenía cientos de sirvientes, podía haberles mandado a ellos a recoger las plantas. Una mancha roja iluminaba la boca de Sasuke, el cuerpo inerte del agresor de Hinata yacía muerto tras él.

Sasuke podía olerlo, aquel olor que lo estaba volviendo loco. Había oído los gritos de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, pero nunca pensó que podrían ponerle en bandeja lo que andaba buscando. Había acudido enseguida a ver lo sucedido, encontrándose con un extraño panorama. Uno de ellos estaba a punto de morderla, a aquella mujer con gesto inocente. La rabia le recorrió al saber que alguien andaba buscando lo mismo que él, así que arremetió contra ése hombre, mandándolo al suelo, donde había absorbido hasta la última gota de su sangre, dejándole muerto. Una de las cosas por las que le había matado así se debía a que pensaba que comiendo se le quitaría el hambre. Pero no. Había aumentado.

Se acercó más a ella, que estaba tumbada en el suelo, podía ver el terror en sus ojos. Se arrodilló frente a ella, hincando sus rodillas en la tierra. Apoyó ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica, y se fue acercando lentamente, muy despacio, quería saborear hasta el final, si acababa con ella, a lo mejor se le quitaban las ganas de querer morder. Sentía el aroma de su cuello golpeándole la cara.

Millones de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Las lecciones de su maestro del por qué de las matanzas de los vampiros, su primera caza, su primera cicatriz...

``_Son seres ávidos de sangre, todos buscan lo mismo, no hay excepción´´._

Sus dientes estaban apoyados en el cuello de la chica, rasgando la superficie, pero sin causar ningún daño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, le habían explicado por qué mataban a los vampiros, el por qué les había odiado tantos años, y ahora... él estaba haciendo todas esas cosas. ¿En qué clase de ser se había convertido? Se separó recriminándose lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Hinata extrañada, miraba cada movimiento de Sasuke, fijándose hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte Huyga -dijo a cierta distancia-. Así que reza para que no nos volvamos a encontrar.

Y dicho eso se encaminó hacia el castillo.

Hinata, ya sola, contempló el cadáver de aquel hombre. Sería fácil deshacerse de él, pero ese no era el momento adecuado, bastaba con esconderlo para que nadie lo viese. Lo cogió de una pierna y lo arrastró hasta detrás de unos árboles, tapándolo con unos matorrales y plantas similares. Se miró las ropas. Sólo estaba un poco desarreglada, y el bajo manchado en pequeña parte de barro, pero nadie se daría cuenta si no se fijaban. Intentó arreglarse el pelo aunque no tuviese espejo.

Caminó a paso apresurado hacia el interior del castillo. La gente seguía igual, algunos comían y otros bailaban, nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, miró alrededor en busca de algo que hacer, hasta que chocó contra alguien.

-Disculpe -dijo Hinata-. Ha sido culpa mía, no miraba por donde iba.

-No, la culpa ha sido mía. Perdóname.

Era una mujer muy guapa, con ojos verdes y pelo rosa. Sonrió intentando infundir confianza en Hinata.

-Tú debes de ser Hinata Hyuga, encantada de conocerte -hizo una reverencia-. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

-Oh, encantada -correspondió a la inclinación-. ¿Encuentra todo a su gusto? -preguntó interesada Hinata.

-¡Oh!, sí. Todo está perfecto, y la comida soberbia -informó-. Pero por favor, no me trate con tantos formalismos, con que me llame Sakura me basta.

-De acuerdo, si quieres tú también puedes llamarme de Hinata.

-Debes de estar muerta, estar toda la noche bailando mataría a cualquiera. Bueno, ¿qué tal?, ¿algún pretendiente que valga la pena? -preguntó intentando entablar una conversación.

A la mente de Hinata le vino la imagen de cierto Uchiha, a lo que ella solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, no he hablado mucho con ellos, pero... en realidad me ha llamado la atención uno -era increíble lo a gusto que podía estar con esa chica, parecía como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

-¿Y quién era? -preguntó Sakura-. Probablemente algún chico guapo y amable-sacó a relucir una sonrisa.

-Sí, sus ojos mostraban mucha amabilidad, pero... me gustaría conocerle más a fondo -anunció Hinata.

-Ojalá lo tuviese tan fácil como tú -los ojos de Sakura fueron perdiendo color, hasta demostrar soledad-. Ojalá pudiese elegir tan fácilmente como tú.

Hinata se preocupó, de ser una rosa en todo su esplendor había pasado a estar en menos de dos segundos como una flor marchita.

-No... no, es solo que el amor es una cosa maravillosa, que te puede hacer la persona más feliz del mundo -se explicó-. Pero si no es correspondido, es como un veneno que te mata poco a poco.

Hinata suspiró. Lo que tenía Sakura era un amor no correspondido. Era extraño para ella hablar de ese, ya que nunca se había enamorado.

-Yo... yo nunca me he enamorado -susurró Hinata-. Me gustaría saber lo que se siente.

Sakura se rió.

-No te pierdes nada del otro mundo -infomó Sakura

-Sakura, una pregunta -era una duda que le recorría desde hacía rato-. ¿A qué familia perteneces? -le pareció que no había sonado indiscreta, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

-¡Oh, eso! -la pregunta no le había molestado, parecía más bien acostumbrada a ese tipo de preguntas-. A la familia Uchiha.

-¿Uchiha? -preguntó extrañada-. Pensé que los Uchihas eran morenos con ojos negros.

-Bueno, es que realmente no soy una Uchiha. Vengo de la familia Haruno, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, y los Uchiha se han hecho cargo de mi. Te extrañaría saber que llamo primos a los descendientes de la familia, aunque no tengamos una pizca de sangre en común.

``Primos´´. A lo mejor serían Itachi y Sasuke, no era de extrañar.

-¿Quién es el afortunado? -preguntó Sakura.

-¿Hum? -se extrañó Hinata-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ja, ja, ja -rió Sakura ante las palabras de Hinata, a lo que ella solo pudo sonrojarse-. Al chico que ha tenido tu atención durante el baile.

Dudó antes de responder. El chico que le había gustado era un Uchiha, y daba demasiada vergüenza hablar de ese tema con un familiar suyo, además, seguramente era la última vez que le iba a ver, solamente sería un capricho. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Era el sonido de una cucharilla resonando contra una copa de cristal.

Hiashi Hyuga estaba en medio de la sala con una copa en la mano. Se acercó uno de los sirvientes, y lo retiró. Con toda la atención de la gente y la música parada, Hiashi comenzó a hablar.

-Como ustedes sabrán, hoy estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija menor Hanabi -anunció con su voz grave-. Y también, y no menos importante, para anunciar el matrimonio de mi hija.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala, tenía que ir al lado de su padre para que anunciase a su futuro esposo.

-Suerte -susurró Sakura.

Se hizo paso entra la gente, ignorando los comentarios que escuchaba. Fue a situarse al lado de su padre, donde éste le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, pero los sermones vendrían después, cuando no hubiese gente delante.

-Hoy mi hija da un paso muy importante. Un paso que marcará su futuro -continuó-. Hoy es el día en el que mi hija desplegará sus alas y volará del nido. A continuación mi hija tendrá como marido a un hombre que espero que la proteja y la cuide como si fuera parte de él mismo. Y ése hombre es...

La sala entera contuvo la respiración. Hinata pensó que esos eran sus últimos momentos de libertad, antes de ser encerrada en una jaula. Ahora comprendía a su primo Neji.

-Itachi Uchiha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fueron varias reacciones diferentes. El señor Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa de triunfador, Sakura se atragantó con la bebida que estaba bebiendo y se puso a toser, Sasuke reventó la copa que tenía en la mano e Itachi... Itachi solo había roto un pedazo de la mesa de madera a la que estaba agarrado. Hinata simplemente había abierto mucho los ojos, ¿por qué sería que no le extrañaba que hubiera pasado?, toda la noche había sido como un círculo que daba a dar con los Uchiha.

-Y ahora, dejemos a la pareja que realice un baile y así vayan conociéndose -exclamó Hiashi.

Hinata vio a Itachi haciéndose paso entre la multitud, con la mirada perdida. ¿Ella se vería también así, o incluso peor?

La música empezó a sonar. Una música que se suponía debía ser alegre, pero para ello no significaba más que el comienzo de su agonía. Se dieron la mano, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, y comenzando aquel movimiento tan repetitivo.

Hinata se acordó de las palabras de Sasuke, ¿qué haría ahora? Estaba claro que el destino no perdona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La ramas de los árboles impedían la visibilidad y los ojos de los curiosos, y la oscuridad también ayudaba en ese bosque, donde aparentemente se estaba produciendo una reunión.

-Ya ha empezado -informó una voz entre la oscuridad a los presentes-. La guerra de los clanes acaba de dar comienzo.

-Solo espero que termine pronto, esto me tiene harto -gritó otro hombre, claramente enfadado-. Llevamos casi cinco siglos planeando este plan.

-Por jashin-sama, pero mosca te ha picado ahora -el tercer hombre se llevó la mano a la cabeza, mostrando desconcierto-. Primero que si teníamos que fijarnos más en los detalles, luego que si era demasiado pronto... cambias más de personalidad que de manías, y mira que son muchas.

-Mantengamos la compostura, ya es hora de llevar a cabo el plan. Llevamos tanto tiempo esperando ver si era verdad, y parece que sí. Por fin podremos poner nuestros planes a punto.

-La verdad es que es guapa...

-Por favor, guárdate tus pensamientos para ti mismo -hizo una pausa para continuar-. El plan Destino Final acaba de dar comienzo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Evitaba mirarla a la cara. O al menos eso era lo que sentía Hinata. Itachi fijaba la vista en cualquier punto de sala. ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿tan malo era que le fueran a desposar con ella? A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor esperaba no ser el elegido. Apretaba la mano colocada en la cintura de Hinata como si fuera un muñeco inerte, un jarrón de cristal que al mínimo movimiento podría romperse. Seguían el ritmo de la música apenas haciendo caso al entorno que les rodeaba. Dos movimientos más y terminaron el baile. A diferencia que la vez anterior, el Uchiha no le dirigió ninguna mirada conciliadora, ni nada parecido, directamente se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir ya? -preguntó una molesta e inquieta Hanabi-. La boda es dentro de seis meses, ¡todavía queda tiempo!

-Hanabi, Itachi y yo somos los herederos de nuestros clanes, y el resto de miembros quieren que nos vayamos conociendo para que después no haya conflictos con nuestras familias.

Estaban en los jardines del castillo Hyuga. Hinata de espaldas a un carruaje tirado por caballos blancos. Neji y Hanabi habían sido las únicas personas que habían salido a despedirla.

Hanabi empezó a llorar, parecía tan delicada en esos momentos... Hinata la estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como mojaba la parte superior de su vestido. Pasó un largo rato hasta que paró, con los ojos hinchados y rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas bajó la cabeza avergonzada por lo que había pasado segundos antes.

Hinata se acercó a Neji, que había dejado atrás su habitual rostro de frialdad, y ahora se podía reflejar la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Señorita Hinata -comenzó Neji-. Espero que ese hombre la haga feliz.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa, por más que se lo repitiese su primo no cambiaba.

-Neji, ¿cuántas veces he de decirte que no me llames señorita?

-Está bien, Hinata... espero que seas feliz

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, no queriendo separarse. Hinata sintió algo pegarse a su pierna. Aún sin separarse de Neji, miró hacia abajo. Era Hanabi, que celosa se había unido al abrazo. Hinata no quería que aquello terminase, si lo hacia, sería decir adiós a lo que tantos años le había parecido lo más bello. A regañadientes se separó de ellos, molesta porque su padre no hubiese bajado a despedirla, recordaba sus últimas palabras:``El destino de los Hyuga está en tus manos. No nos avergüences.´´

Sin querer retrasar lo inevitable, levantó un poco su vestido, al igual que su pie, apoyándolo en el primer escalón para subir al carruaje. Ya dentro cerró la puerta, y lanzó besos invisibles a sus familiares presentes. Sintió cómo temblaba y empezaba a moverse, haciendo que desapareciese la vista que tenía enfrente. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de llorar, no tenía ganas de nada.

Pasaron por un terreno llano, atravesaron bosques y se pasaron al lado de un lago. Habría ido más deprisa corriendo, pero habría levantado sospechas.

Vio la residencia Uchiha a lo lejos, y poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta llegar a la entrada. Los jardines estaban bien cuidados, pero nada comparable con el jardín de los Hyuga.

El cochero le abrió la puerta, y al momento estaba ayudando a Hinata a bajar. Volvió a montar y se marchó dejándola sola. Agarró la maleta con una mano y se cercó a la puerta. Levantó la mano para llamar, pero antes de asestar el golpe, la puerta ya se había abierto.

Dos sirvientas de cabello corto y uniforme inclinaron sus cabezas, al parecer eran gemelas.

-Bienvenida a la mansión Uchiha señorita Hyuga -saludaron las dos al unísono-. Nosotras seremos de ahora en adelantes sus sirvientas personales.

Y sin que Hinata dijera una palabra, cogieron sus maletas y se adentraron en el castillo. Ella las siguió, admirando la entrada, era enorme, con varias puertas en los extremos, y unas escaleras en frente. Las subieron y giraron a la derecha. Caminaron por un amplio pasillo, hasta llegar a al final, donde abrieron la puerta.

Abrió la boca impresionada. Era mejor de lo que había pensado. Las ventanas cubrían casi toda la pared, iluminando la habitación, una gran cama con dosel estaba situada en un extremo de la habitación, al igual que una mesa de trabajo y una estantería repleta de libros. Al otro lado había una puerta. Se asomó por ella. Ahí estaba el baño. Con una bañera, y un armario con toallas hábilmente ordenadas.

Las sirvientas seguían esperando que Hinata les diese alguna orden.

-Disculpen, ¿hay algún miembro de la familia Uchiha presente en el castillo? -preguntó Hinata.

-El señor nos ha pedido que le dijésemos que los señores Fugaku y Mikoto han salido a resolver unos asuntos personales y el señor Itachi, y el señor Sasuke salieron esta mañana y todavía no han regresado.

-Oh... -dijo Hinata desilusionada. Las sirvientas seguían mirándola esperando alguna orden -pueden retirarse, gracias.

-Si necesita alguna cosa, no dude en llamarnos -salieron dejando sola a Hinata.

Miró alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Se sentó en la cama y miró al techo.

-Empezamos bien... -susurró, y cerró los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hola !!!!!

**G**racias por pasaros a leer, he intentado hacerlo más largo, pero si queréis lo hago más

**REVIEWS**

**Takane65:** tenía dudas de como me estaba quedando, así que gracias !!!, la parte interesante viene de ahora en adelante.

**Miyazawa-san: **no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, así que... no me mates please !!!

**Vampirville:** jajajaja, sí, Neji casi se le echa encima XD

**MariieHyuga: **sí, lo de Itachi va a ser un amor no correspondido, pobrecillo... pero lo de la profecía saldrá más adelante XD

**Sofitcard: **he tomado en cuenta lo de Sakura, y si quieres, hago lo que me has pedido. Te esperabas que Itachi fuera el elegido??.

**Hitomi black dark: **he intentado hacerlo más largo, pero si quieres podría hacerlo más largo.

**Airi-Hyuga:**jajaja, espero que todavía te queden uñas ;D. No he podido subirlo antes por algunos problemillas que he tenido de por medio.

**Viicoviic:** DE MOMENTO no la ha mordido, y recalco de momento XD. Respecto a lo de Sasuke, hay veces que al ser transformados, olvidan la memoria, pero luego la recuperan, ¿que pasará cuándo Saasuke se acuerde? jujuju.

**beautifulGirl100:** no se ha casado con Sasuke, pero dentro de poco pasará algo que arruine el matrimonio de Itachi, y que Hinata se quede con Sasuke, ¿o no?

**Hiromi-kun:**mmm... no he podido actualizar antes, plis no me mates... XD

Bueno, me ha encantado saber que el número de reviews ha aumentado, tengo que agradecer a aquellos que han hecho posible la continuación de esta historia. Arigato !!


End file.
